


Seasons

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA Rare Pairs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: Going home for the Fall festival with the man who killed you is not a typical vacation.Submission for FMA Rare Pairs Week 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FMA Rare Pairs Week 2016: Day 6 : Seasons
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Maria Ross loved the fall. The change of season brought with it the chilly nights, the turning of the leaves and a feeling a warmth and family that was associated with the many harvest festivals. This year, however, was even more special because she didn't realize how much she had taken for granted until she lost her life and had to keep living without it.

 

It was all sorted out now. The Promised Day had come and gone and the country was also moving forward into a new season, a new era. She was glad to be home for a little while, enjoying her family and a little surprise she had in store for them. Unfortunately, her surprise seemed to be finally showing his insecure side and was spending way too much time looking for his scarf in the back seat of the car. “Come on Mustang, my furlough is going to be over by the time you find that thing.”

 

Roy finished slicking his hair back and threw his scarf around his neck before locking the car and walking over to his waiting date. She immediately put her hands in his hair and ruffled it back up. He pouted.

 

“I like it better this way.”

 

“Probably for the best anyhow.” Roy ran his own hair through his hair and made a face. “Last time I had my hair slicked back was at your funeral and your mother slapped me.”

 

She grabbed both ends of the scarf and smiled at him. She still couldn't believe she was bringing him home. She spent the last three months waiting on him to tell her the fling was over, that it was time to wake up from the dream. She never did believe Alex Armstrong when he said Roy had specifically said that there were “beautiful women in the East” in reference to her. Then he said it himself when she visited him in the hospital. Roy Mustang, calling _her_ beautiful. Maybe she was really dead after all and this was heaven.

 

“You're just staring at me again.” He said a grin formed on his face. She was adorable.

 

“I should stop, I don't want to inflate your ego.”

 

“My ego isn't what is getting inflated.” He said and she smiled that mischievous and playful smile of hers. It wasn't helping.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked. Things would be awkward, this was the man who had 'killed her'. Sure her family understood she was alive and well, they understood she played a role in the coup d'etat and it was all necessary to prove her innocence....but they _had_ buried her. They had been told she was a murderer, a felon and a traitor. They had endured the hostility from the people in the community that they had been living beside for decades. The people she had grown up with felt tainted just for knowing her. There was a lot of hurt and pain that couldn't be taken away with a simple explanation or 'sorry' and unfortunately for Roy, his was the face they saw when they thought back to those awful times. Now she was bringing him home for dinner and the fall festival. There was a possibility he very well could get slapped again.

 

“I deserve their anger.” He said and she tugged on the scarf to chide him for that. She didn't like his guilt, it was a demon she single-highhandedly tried to keep confined to the deepest darkness even if she understood why it all haunted him.

 

“You are here as my boyfriend.” She said and it immediately registered that it was the first time she had allowed herself to admit this was becoming an actual relationship.

 

“That's probably one of the most precious titles I have earned.” He said sincerely as a tint of red touched her cheeks.

 

“Well then...” She bit her lip. “I suppose if I protected the Emperor of Xing from assassination, I can probably protect you from my mother.”

 

He held out his arm for her and she took it, they walked up to the small house together and he hoped this would go well. They were entitled to their scorn, but he didn't believe Maria should have to be caught in the middle of that. She was happy, this time of the year meant so much to her and he was grateful she wanted to share it with him. The door opened and Mrs. Ross stood there with a questioning look on her face, then she looked to see the smile on Maria's and her mood changed.

 

“Welcome home, dear.” Mrs. Ross stepped outside, and wiped her hands on her apron before opening her arms and embracing her daughter. She squeezed her, forever grateful to have this chance when she could.

 

“Mom, I want you to meet....well....this is Roy.” Maria didn't really rehearse this. Clearly her Mom had already met him and knew who he was.

 

Roy braced himself for what he expected to be another slap. He didn't want to tell Maria he understood where she got her hard hitting open handed assault techniques from, though he appreciated that she was more inclined to hit another pair of cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Ross hugged him too.

 

“Thank you for saving my daughter.”

 

Maria smiled at him as her shorter mother squeezed the air out of him and a look of relief came over his beautiful face. He saved her in more ways than one and she hoped she could return the favor. He made her feel like she was living again and that was something that had taken some time to adjust to. He needed saved, she saw it too often, and that was the reason she wanted him to come with her this week. To see family and people. To leave his darkness behind and remember why he sacrificed so much.

 


End file.
